Long Ago When i first me you
by illowen greenleaf
Summary: Une femme et sa fille arrive a poudlard une belle année en prespective pour harry and co et surtout pour certain pour un certain remus Lupin car ces deux femmes lui sont tres proches .. dsl resume pas terrible


_**Long Ago when i first met you**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Rien ne m'appartient (a mon grand désépoir ce que j'aimerai être j, k rowling ! ) A part ce que vous reconnaissais pas !

Ceci est ma première fic que je publie alors envoyez moi des reviews que ce soit pour m'incendier et me dire que c est de la bip ou pour me dire que c est pas mal et que ça vous plait un peu.

Seize ans d exile se finissent en ce jour devant les portes de l'école ou j ai connue mes plus grandes joies, mes premiers amours et aussi les délices de l'amitié .A l approche du grand portail du collège Poudlard je ressens le même pincement au cœur, le même déchirement que lorsque j ai quittée ce pays que j aimais tant il y longues années maintenant avec ma fille sous le bras, elle était a peine âgée de quelques semaines lorsque j ai quitté cette bonne vielle Angleterre. Sur les conseils d' Albus Dumbledore qui avait pense que pour la sécurité de tous il serait mieux que moi et Melinda (nda : sa fille) restions loin de ceux que nous aimions car la guerre faisait rage et nous étions des cibles privilégiées .Un bruit me tira enfin de mes pensées .Vers nous s avancer Hagard le garde chasse de l école il nous ouvrit le portail a moi et Méline :

Mary c'est merveilleux de te revoir dit il en me soulevant dans les airs comme si j étais une gamine de onze ans et soudain je me rendis compte qu il pleurait.

Hagrid quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Non, non tout va très bien c est juste que c est magnifique de te revoir après tout ce qui c'est passé. Et Dumbledore il nous avez dit que vous étiez mortes toi et le petite .Et je m étais toujours imaginé qu en quelque sorte toi, melinda, James et Lily vous viviez heureux la haut. Mon dieu c est fou ce que ta fille ressemble à son père.

Oui je sais c est troublant, attendez deux minutes Hagrid vous voulez vous bien répétez . JAMES ! Mort mon James, mon Jimmy boy et li. Lily aussi !Non c est impossible et Harry ou est il qui s'en occupe le pauvre petit ange ! Et quand est ça que c est arrivé ?

il y a bientôt quinze ans de cela.

QUOI ! Mon frère est sa femme décède et moi sa sœur on ne me prévient même pas ! J e suis pas une étrangère j' étais sa sœur, sa sœur jumelle qui plus est ! Nom d'un pétard a scroutch ! Il va m entendre le Dumbledore son idée de me faire passer pour morte était merveilleuse mon seulement ça n a sauve personne ! Mais encore mieux ça a fait souffrir beaucoup de gens ! Au fait qui s occupe de Harry pitié ne me dit pas que c est Sirius il est même capable de s'occuper d un Cactus alors d un gosse n'en parlons pas. !

Mme Lupin le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau !

C'était Minerva Macgonagal qui venait de prendre la parole, mon ancien professeur de métamorphoses, elle avait toujours le même air sévère mais le temps semblait l avoir beaucoup affecte son visage. Je la suivi donc jusqu au bureau de mon ancien directeur sur qui je m apprête a pousse la guelante du siècle. Il avait d «'une certaine façon détruit ma vie et sur tout celle de ma fille en m empêchant de reste auprès de l homme que j aimais plus que tout mon mari Remus lupin . Melinda qui nous suivait sembler totalement absorber dans sa contemplation du château dessert en cette période estivale. Ce château dans lequel elle étudiera cette année comme son père et moi avant elle. Il m est d avis que cette confrontation avec dumbledore risque d être forte intéressante.

Prochain chapitre : Mary Lupin –Potter Vs Albus dumbledore

J espère que ça vous a plu je sais ce premier chapitre est très court.

Je remercie Mr Loupas mon prof de grammaire anglais sans qui cette fic n existerai pas car c est cour son tellement « palpitant »que tout ce que je veux

C es écrire des fics. Pense a mes laisse un reviews Svp. Ca fait toujours plaisir et puis un review égale une cookie pépites e chocolat fait maison tout chaud du four.


End file.
